Life's a Game where we all just live to die
by NonTheWiser
Summary: This is a Bus gamer story; this is a story about a 12 year old girl named Raion, Yasashii. She got a letter to join in a "game," so she filled it out thinking it maybe a hoax.
1. Intro

Life's a Game where we all just live to die (a Bus Gamer Story)

Moshi moshi, minna my name is Raion, Yasashii, first name being Yasashii last name being Raion. I'm a spunky little twelve year old and just the other day I got a letter that was mailed in a black envelope. At first I didn't really think anything of it, just another letter from school or something. That is In till I opened it up to find an invitation to win a great deal of money, though there was a catch, I have to partake in a certain game. I thought about it for a moment and thought that it may be a hoax of some kind, In till I read the fine print. In the fine print it read "**Furthermore we are unable to guarantee the safety of the participants in the slightest."** After reading that I got to thinking it wasn't a hoax, or at least it caught my interest if only a little bit. Most things like these wouldn't Minchin something like that in fear of scaring away the people that it was sent to. So a few days ago I turned in the entry form that came with the letter then waited a little and finally got a summons. The meeting place is to be in a room at a high-class hotel in the city. Still thinking it may be a hoax I decided to check it out, so here I am standing in the subway waiting for my stop in a pair of roller blades. I waddled from side to side because; well I was already about ten minutes late. As soon as the doors to the train slide open I skated as fast as I could up to the hotel.

I skated into the revolving doors at the front and pushed them till I made into the hotel. I then raced my way through the hotel being shouted at about having skates on inside, but I ignored that then rolled into the elevator and watched the doors shut. I waited and listened to the boring music till finally. The doors slide back open at a floor and I bulleted out remembering that the room number was 1006, as soon as I saw the room number I through open the door knob and jumped inside.

Yasashii means gentle

Raion means lion


	2. The Meeting

Here's my first chapter yay, new member and alreayd and intro and chapter one

* * *

As soon as I jumped in the room I saw three men sitting on one side, dressed casual and on the other side were three men in suits. One was sitting while the other two were standing behind the couch like body guards would do, so I guess that's what they are huh. I then smiled; a goofy grin plastered on my face and spoke up

"Sorry I'm late," I scratched the back of my head in nervousness from all the stairs I was getting from the people in the room, and some weren't pleasant ones. "You see a black cat crossed my path and . . ." I spoke up and just blabbered on talking about how unlucky it was and how I had to take another route because of it. My babbling finally stopped when I looked up at the annoyed face of the man in the suit. The look obviously said to find a seat and sit, and since there weren't any left to sit in I just took my seat on the floor still smiling nervously.

The man in the suit then cleared his throat and started to talk "Congratulations. You four are the gamers who will be entered by our company this time." He stopped for a moment then continued "we will have you participate in the game as one team; It's a business game with an insane amount of money on the line."

"Team?" a boy with blonde hair who set next to me questioned but was rudely ignored by the man in the suit as he kept on talking as if the blonde had said nothing.

"The amount will be compounded every match, at the outset it's only ten thousand," the man spoke, his hands laced together under his chin. "However," he went on "by the eighth match it will be one hundred thousand, by the eleventh match it will be ten thousand, and by the fifteenth match, one billion," the man took a breather from speaking as I yawned and stretched where I set earning myself another glare.

"One billion!" the boy with blond hair again shouted and was again ignored by this man, I don't think I really like this man, hope he rots in jail someday I though as I stared him down.

"It is up to you whether or not you wish to get on board. However if you miss this chance, you will most likely be unable to get your hands on money like this again." The man finally finished as I silently screamed a yay in my head and did a little jig just so my mind wouldn't be empty.

"Um, where's the toilet? I'm getting nervous and my stomach is starting to ache again," Blondie asked nicely then went on "but I think perhaps it was that yakisobe bread I had that was sort of bad. . ." I giggled a little bit from my seat then I laid on my back and looked at the ceiling kind of in and out of what the conversation was about.

"Are we not allowed to change the team members?" a voice asked and I looked out of the side of my eye to see it was the guy with black hair.

"I agree," another voice butted in and I looked again to see it was the red head "You might have been the ones to choose us, but were total strangers who only just met each other today." The red head spoke intelligently "there's no way we could be a team without knowing each other's circumstances," the red head finished.

Then finally the blonde spoke up again "But wouldn't it be ok if we got to know each other from now on, everyone is a stranger when they first meet."

The man with black hair then through his cigarette in the ash tray and stood up "This big brat is out of the question. . ." The black haired man spoke and this is where I decided to tune them out, I knew a fight would start here.

Instead of really listening I started to think of random things. I wonder if I should have Raman when I get home I questioned myself. I mean it always tastes good doesn't it? It also reminds me of that English game called ray man. Stupid rabbit your brain is inferior to mine! And yet I still loose I frowned and looked down then sighed and once again started listening to the conversation just in time again since they were now talking about me.

"There's no way I'm going to play a game with a kid who is ten years old," the black haired man spoke. Then I huffed and walked over to him and looked up into his eyes.

"I'm twelve thank you very much," I huffed out then cutely glared up at this man then I heard a voice behind me from that red head again.

"He's right you know," the red head agreed "Kids like you shouldn't be playing such dangerous games, you should get home, go to sleep, and think about you bright future." The red head spoke geranial wishing I'd go home and not be a part of this for my own safety. So I turned around and just smiled up at him.

"No need to worry sir," my voice came off sweet and a bit childish "I can take care of myself and my futures not all the bright anyway," I finished right before the black haired man left the room.

"If you say so," the red head said with a lot of doubt in his voice and walked out the door before I could respond to that. Then I also skated out the door not long after not wanting to listen to the blond haired man scream again, it was time to go home it was Saturday tomorrow and I had things to do apparently because I heard the blonde shout something about meeting at a small café.

I guess I showed up earlier than everyone else because no one else was there yet. But that's ok I just shoved in my headphones and started listening to some music. So by the time they arrived I was too into my music to even notice they were there. One thing you should know about me, never, I mean never take my headphones off my head unless you have a death wish. So I guess that's what Blondie had because he tore them off my head and smiled down at me like my best friend.

"Ah, kid, what's your name?" he questioned looking down at me as my bangs covered my eyes and an evil aura surrounded me.

"My name is Yasashii and give. Me. back. my. Headphones. Now," I spoke venom dripping from every word, then I looked up at him with a murderous glare. He shook in his seat and quickly handed me back my headphones. I then smiled and happily said "thanks," with a bright friendly smile on my face. I looked at the faces of the three men around me and could just read the thoughts they all had, they thought I was psycho, which was just fine because I think I am too. They quickly shook the look of their faces though, not wanting to be intimidated by a twelve year old girl.

Everything descended into a silence from that point on until Blondie spoke up again "At any rate, shall we introduce out selves?" he questioned then continued "I'm Saitou Kazou, seventeen, second year in high school. My hobbies are plastic models and video games."

"I don't care," red head said.

"Seventeen, just as I thought a brat," the black haired man spoke while inhaling more smoke.

Now I couldn't let Mr. blond- err I mean Saitou be bashed around, I mean we are teammates now right? So I decided to jump into it and save the day, hopefully . . . so I jumped up and the table and started my rant.

"Ha-ha, my names Raion, Yasashii, twelve years old. My hobbies are poetry, music, and reading," I grinned and saluted them with a goofy grin on my face from where I now stand then got off the table.

"I still say you should just stay home kid," the red head said

"How hopeless are these two?" the guy with black hair complained and sighed but I ignored him and looked over to Saitou.

"Eh, Saitou do you play any sports?" I questioned looking straight into his eyes.

"Ha-ha, no I'm hopeless at sports," he spoke scratching the back of his head. I was about to respond to his answer when red head cut me off.

"You know the bus game is basically a street fight, right?" the red head questioned Saitou.

"Really? Do either of you play or do something then?" Saitou questioned back to them. But none of us answered his question as he looked back and forth between his teammates.

I sighed and looked up at them a pout clear on my face "Let's talk already, we have to come up with a team name now don't we?" I questioned to the rest of them.

"I haven't even decided if I was going to participate with these team members yet," red head spoke. Then somehow that turned into a fight with black haired dude and I just tuned it out until I hard Saitou say their names. So there names are Nakajou, the black haired guy, and Mishiba Toki, the red head huh? After I heard there names I quickly looked down at my watch and sprang up then shouted.

"Oh no I'm late, see you guys later, K? Bye," I waved and dashed out of the door while they kept talking. I took the long route to where I was going, again rolling around on my roller blades crossing and weaving through people doing tricks every now and again. I was actually lying when I said I was late, I just wanted to take my time skating to my destination.

Too bad I wasn't watching where I was going though and ran right dab into a group of older teenagers, I succeeded in two things, one: falling on my butt and, Two: pissing them off. The one I could only guess was the leader quickly grabbed my collar and pointed at his shoes and I just started at them with a confused face. What did shoes have to do with anything here? The male then sighed and grabbed a hold of my collar even tighter now as more men gathered around, but only about ten or so.

"You scuffed my shoes," the boy said annoyed, I looked down again but they looked perfectly fine in my point of view.

"Uhm, sir, your shoes look fine to me," I inquired giving him a sheepish look which only served to make him madder than he already was. He then pulled his arm back to punch me in the face, to bad I caught it with my left hand and held it, breaking it in the process. He cried out in anguish dropping me to the floor and going for another hit. Was this guy stupid of something, and why do the stupid ones always seem to find me of all people? oh well I guess.

When his arm was about to hit me I moved my head to the side then ducked down under his punch going around his arm and hitting a pressure point in his neck making him pass out right there. After I was sure he was unconscious I looked up to see the ten guys looking down at me smiling . . . wait smiling why?

"Boss," they all shouted leaving me confused

"Huh?" I questioned

"Since you beat our old boss, you are our new boss, boss" one boy yelled out from the crowed. Oh this was too much, I'm the leader of a gang now, what the heck man. So I did the first thing that came to mind I took off toward my destination once again. I could hear them running and screaming for me to come back so they could protect their precious boss. But I only speed up and made it to my destination, a Raman shop. I quickly walked inside and slammed the door shut then put my ear to the door only to hear their footsteps pass and sighed after they were gone. I then turned around to see. . .


End file.
